¡Ey, taxi!
by Lamb'stown
Summary: One-Shot."La aterciopelada voz del taxista llamó mi atención, oh, pero eso quedó en el olvido cuando divisé a través del espejo retrovisor dos perlas de color esmeralda que me miraban intensamente." Lemmon. OoC. TH. Bella&Edward. Regalo para Coona y Diana Prenze.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer lamentablemente...excepto la trama.

* * *

**¡Ey, taxi!**

**Summary:** One-Shot "La aterciopelada voz del taxista llamó mi atención, oh, pero eso quedó en el olvido cuando divisé a través del espejo retrovisor dos perlas de color esmeralda que me miraban intensamente."

* * *

_9.40 pm._

Apuré mis pasos, la lluvia caía incesantemente y misteriosamente ningún taxi tenía pensado asomarse. Amarré la cinta de mi chaqueta para entrar en calor, el viento que hacía te calaba hasta los huesos, acompañado con la bendita lluvia, sí, era uno de esos días donde lo único que te apetecía hacer era estar en casa, acostadita, acurrucada con el amor de tu vida, viendo películas de Woody Allen; bueno, cada quien tiene sus gustos.

Me senté bajo el techo de una parada de autobús; las calles estaban desoladas, nadie cuerdo saldría a mojarse con esta lluvia, nadie excepto Isabella Swan, la chica que tuvo que presentarse a trabajar a pesar de la puta tormenta porque a su jefe le dio la gana de que apareciera justamente el día de hoy en la oficina.

Un exasperado suspiro salió de mis labios por recordar al vil cerdo de Michael Newton, créanme, era tan grande, pero tan grande que tuvieron que adaptar las puertas de toda la oficina, así que la palabra cerdo no era un simple insulto, se adjudicaba a su persona tanto como mental y físicamente.

El parpadear de unas luces rojas me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento; la lluvia causa estragos. Me puse de pie y alargué mi brazo para hacer parar al bendito taxi. Solo bastaron unos minutos para tener el auto de color amarillo frente a mí, el agua escurría por toda la carrocería y de tan solo pensar en la calidez de su interior se me ponía la piel de gallina, abrí la puerta trasera lentamente y me acomodé en el acogedor espacio, los asientos estaban tapizados con una tela de polar que alejaba el frío de mi cuerpo, suspiré y una sonrisa de satisfacción se instaló en mi rostro.

— A la avenida Wallace, número 263, por favor — le indiqué la dirección mientras rebuscaba mi billetera para tenerla a mano.

— Como usted diga, señorita — Mis manos se quedaron estancadas dentro de mi bolso, parpadeé un par de veces y como si de una mala película de terror se tratara levanté mi vista con extremo cuidado. La aterciopelada voz del taxista llamó mi atención, oh, pero eso quedó en el olvido cuando divisé a través del espejo retrovisor dos perlas de color esmeralda que me miraban intensamente.

Crucé mis piernas instintivamente y me acurruque contra el asiento, dirigí mi mirada hacia la derecha, desconectando esos ojos verdosos de los míos que me habían puesto los pelos de punta y esta vez no era por frío, estaba muy lejos de ser por frío. Un nuevo suspiro salió de mis labios, arremangué la manga de mi chaqueta y dejé mi muñeca al descubierto, la cual estaba adornada por un fino reloj de pulsera.

_9.59 pm._

Comencé a tamborilear con mis dedos en la puerta del taxi, luego mi pie se movía por si solo sobre mi rodilla. Una suave risa me volvió a donde estaba, alzando una de mis cejas le di una nueva mirada al 'señor conductor' quien tenía una chispa de diversión en sus adorables ojos.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? La noto un poco... nerviosa — Su voz llegó a mí como un suave arrullo, para evitar que se notara el estúpido aturdimiento momentáneo; reí, ahora fue mi turno de reír. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron en una suave sonrisa, y mis hormonas se dispararon, esparciéndose por toda mi anatomía.

— ¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué tendría que estar nerviosa? — Entrecerré mis ojos juguetonamente y fruncí mis labios — A no ser que fueras un psicópata secuestrador o algo por el estilo...

— O algo por el estilo... — Murmuró, sonriendo torcidamente sin despegar sus ojos de mí por el espejo retrovisor — Entonces, no estás nerviosa — afirmó, pasando el cambio del auto y bajando un poco la velocidad.

— Para nada — murmuré, mirando a través de las ventanas para ver mi ubicación.

¡Dios! ¡Apenas nos habíamos alejado de mi punto de partida!

El motor del auto se quedó en silencio, me agarré inconscientemente de la orilla del asiento y tragué saliva pesadamente. Sus felinos ojos estudiaban cada uno de mis movimientos a través del puto espejo y fue ahí, cuando su lujuriosa mirada recorrió el escote de mi vestido que mi chaqueta dejaba al descubierto, cuando me di cuenta que la mierda de calor que sentía no tenía nada que ver con la calefacción.

— Mientes — Susurró — Estas nerviosa, mira tus manos — Mis manos que seguían agarradas fielmente al asiento se movían sin control. Si, estaba temblando a más no poder — Tienes miedo cariño ¿Me tienes miedo? — Una de sus cejas se alzó divertidamente.

Oh, el muy bastardo estaba disfrutando esto.

— ¿Porqué mejor no me vas a dejar a casa? — Comenté, con un tono de voz normal rodando mis ojos. No estaba de humor el día de hoy para que más encima me tocara con un taxista que le gusta hacer bromas. Una gran carcajada broto desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Ronca, áspera, tan sensualmente masculina. Volví a cruzar mis piernas por un problema mayor que estaba surgiendo en mis bragas.

— Por que... ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a otro lado, cariño? — El motor del auto volvió a encenderse con su característico ronroneo. Por una extraña, no tan extraña, razón, la idea de ir a otra parte me sonaba pecaminosamente tentadora.

— Porque debo ir a casa, _cariño_ — Le respondí, siguiéndole el juego. Y ahí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Novio? — Me preguntó cuando dimos en una luz roja, girando su rostro hacia mí.

— Novio. Ninguno. No — Ese fue mi balbuceo cuando tuve su rostro frente a frente, no solo unas cuantas proporciones por el espejo. El toque de masculinidad perfecta remarcaba su rostro, su fuerte mandíbula, su recta nariz y sus angulosos pómulos fueron más de lo que pude soportar. Llevé una de mis manos a la altura de mi rostro y me abaniqué con ella inconscientemente.

Respira, inhala, exhala... y piensa en lo que estás a punto de hacer.

Cambié de posición mis piernas, cruzando la otra por encima. No pase desapercibida la mirada que me dio el conductor a través del bendito espejo, que ahora consideraba mi mejor amigo. Sonreí sin escrúpulos y abrí un poco más mi chaqueta, me volví a abanicar con mi mano derecha y antes de que me arrepintiera solté:

— Bella — Una chispa de confusión apareció en sus orbes verdosos, rodé mis ojos nuevamente — Mi nombre, mi nombre es Bella — Le guiñé un ojo y me gané una adorable risa por su parte. Sin pedir permiso siquiera me levanté con cuidado para no golpear mi cabeza contra el techo del auto, y pasando una a una mis piernas desastrosamente logré mi cometido, me instalé en el asiento de copiloto, junto al sexy hombre que ahora estaba junto a mi — O algo por el estilo... — susurré, mordiendo mi labio inferior tenuemente — ¿No te da miedo que, tal vez, yo sea algo por el estilo?

— Por mi puedes ser eso y más, preciosa — La mano que estaba sobre la manilla de cambios se posó en la desnudes de mi pierna. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer cuando comenzó a acariciarme lentamente. Cerré mis ojos y conté hasta tres, retiré su mano lentamente con la mía y la posicioné en su antiguo lugar.

— Cariño, eso déjamelo a mí, tú ahora concéntrate en la carretera — y la perra atrevida que existía dentro de mí salió a flote, sin inhibición alguna en mi comportamiento pose lentamente mi mano izquierda en su entrepierna. Un suave gruñido escapo de sus apetitosos labios, haciendo que con ese pequeño gesto un fuego comenzara a encenderse en la parte baja de mi vientre.

— Deberás dejar de hacer eso si quieres que me concentre en el camino, dulzura — Sonreí coquetamente mientras comenzaba a masajear su miembro por sobre la tela de su pantalón — Bella… — Siseó, con sus dientes apretados. Mis bragas estaban cada vez mas mojadas dada la situación, nunca en mi vida pensé tener sexo…en un auto y con un completo extraño.

_22.33 pm._

Seguí con mi tarea de masajear su entrepierna, podía sentir su miembro cada vez más duro a través de la tela, mordí mi labio inconscientemente anticipando lo que vendría a continuación. Un nuevo recorrido a su cuerpo me llevo al punto de desesperarme porque no aparcaba nunca; Las fuertes manos que afirmaban el volante podían estar perfectamente recorriendo mi desnudo cuerpo en estos instantes, esos labios que se veían tersos y deseables podrían estar colaborando en el trabajo.

— Bien, Bella, ni siquiera recordaras tu nombre cuando acabemos — Su voz ronca me volvió a la realidad y mandó un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral.

Dobló en una esquina y aceleró a fondo, mientras yo me derretía más y más por el éxtasis que me recorría el cuerpo en estos momentos. Aparcó en un oscuro callejón y sin darme tiempo a nada, me tomó de la cintura y me puso a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran de una manera peligrosa.

— La avenida Wallace puede esperar — Susurré, a centímetros de sus labios. El se acercó a mí y tomo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, haciéndome soltar un gemido de excitación, debido al momento, las circunstancias y lo que venía en un futuro cercano.

— Te aseguro que la espera no será en vano — Y luego de que esas palabras abandonaran sus rellenos labios, estos se posaron fieramente sobre los míos. Correspondí el beso y acepté la invitación que su lengua hacía cuando recorrió mis labios, el fuego en mi vientre crecía cada vez más y la inevitable fricción que había entre nuestros sexos me prendía de una forma inexplicable. Nuestras lenguas luchaban entre sí, sin que ninguna fuera vencedora.

El taxista comenzó a acariciar mis brazos lentamente, mis manos se fueron a su cuello y comencé a jugar con su cabello, mientras el desabrochaba la, ahora, estorbosa chaqueta que me resguardaba del frío inexistente dentro del auto. La chaqueta desapareció en un dos por tres de mi cuerpo, dejándome con la camisa que llevaba debajo, sus habilidosos dedos comenzaron a desabotonar mi blusa lentamente, tan lento que dolía.

— Más rápido — Pedí, separándome de sus labios. Una arrebatadora sonrisa adorno su rostro, y sin nada que decir, dirigió sus labios a mi cuello, para dejar pequeños y húmedos besos por toda su longitud. Cerré mis ojos y comencé frotarme con su entrepierna, sus gemidos eran bajos y amortiguados por mi cuello, los botones de mi camisa volaron cuando la abrió de un tirón, un gemido de sorpresa salió de mis labios al ver el desastre, mientras que sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

— Tú lo pediste cariño — Sus besos bajaron hasta el comienzo de mis senos, y ahora fue mi turno de desabrochar su camisa, cuando terminé mi labor recorrí su torso con mis manos, deleitándome con cada uno de sus músculos y la suave piel que tenía, mis manos comenzaron a jugar con los vellos de su pecho mientras él seguía besando y mordisqueando levemente mis pechos.

Mi brassier desapareció, dejándome al descubierto frente a él. Sus ojos vagaron por mi anatomía y daba la impresión que las verdes gemas que me habían cautivado se oscurecían a cada segundo que pasaba, sus manos se posicionaron sobre mis pechos, los masajeo lenta y suavemente, llevándose unos cuantos gemidos de mi parte, volví a cerrar mis ojos y di un pequeño respingo cuando sentí algo húmedo en mis pechos, abrí mis ojos y solo podía ver su espesa cabellera broncínea, sus labios se posaron en mis pezones; Mordisqueó, jugueteó y lamió sin cesar.

Me sentí fuera de foco por unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer, sus caricias estaban causando estragos en mi persona. Torpemente jalé de su cabello y lo atraje hacia mi rostro para besarlo una vez más, su esencia era dulce y embriagadora. Mis manos volvieron a hacer el mismo recorrido por su torso, seguí lentamente el camino de vellos que descendía desde su ombligo, una sonrisa apareció en mis labios cuando capturé el botón de su pantalón entre mis dedos, un gruñido salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando comencé a deslizar el cierra hacia abajo.

— Espera… — Murmuró. Alcé una de mis cejas por la repentina interrupción, y fue ahí cuando entendí lo que hacía, sus manos recorrieron el costado del asiento y este se fue hacia atrás, solté una pequeña risita al estar en esta nueva posición — Mucho mejor — Rodé mis ojos y seguí con mi tarea, mientras sus labios recorrían parte de mi cuerpo.

Lo ayudé a bajar sus pantalones y sus bóxers de un tirón. Su miembro apareció erguido frente a mí, mis ojos se abrieron un poco al ver el tamaño descomunal que este tenía, sin poder retenerlo, mis bragas se humedecieron más al imaginar el placer que me proporcionaría.

_22.54 pm._

— Oh Dios… — Mis ojos se cerraron instintivamente cuando sentí su miembro adentrándose en mí, cuando lo sentí en toda su plenitud comenzamos a movernos suavemente, al mismo compás. Las embestidas subían de velocidad cada vez más, en una perfecta sincronía, suaves suspiros salían de mis labios cada vez que los suyos me besaban.

— Edward — susurró junto a mi oído, exhalando su aliento en el mismo, haciendo que con ese simple gesto un suave cosquilleo recorriera todo mi cuerpo — Mi nombre es Edward, preciosa — Asentí, perdida en las sensaciones que me hacía sentir, atraje su rostro al mío y una nueva danza entre nuestras lenguas comenzó. Una de sus manos se perdió entre nuestros sudorosos cuerpos, una suave caricia en mi punto débil me hizo gemir deliberadamente, mientras frotaba mis caderas con más rapidez que anteriormente.

— Dios Edward, así… — sus dedos pellizcaron mi clítoris suavemente, sus embestidas se volvieron casi feroces mientras jugueteaba con mi sensible carne. De un movimiento inesperado nos cambió de posición, quedando yo bajo su cuerpo. Sus verdes ojos brillaban bajo la única luz que nos alumbraba desde fuera, la lluvia había aminorado solo un poco y lo único que se lograba escuchar eran nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

— Quiero que sigas gimiendo mi nombre, cielo — Sus caderas se movían lentamente, torturándome cada vez más. Un gemido de frustración escapo de mis labios — ¿Qué sucede cariño? Anda, dime lo que quieres — Sus labios se volvieron apoderar de mis endurecidos pezones, un nuevo gemido abandonó mis labios y comencé a frotar mis caderas contra las suyas, para que el éxtasis de antes volviera — Dímelo Bella — Sus ojos brillaban, con lujuria y diversión.

— Más rápido Edward, más… — Su sonrisa se ensanchó y me penetró de un golpe, haciendo que una gran exclamación saliera de mis labios. El fuego en mi se reavivó, las llamas eran cada vez más grandes y el cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre se expandía por toda mi anatomía.

— ¿Así está bien? — Me preguntó al oído con su voz enronquecida, asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior, disfrutando del placer que me recorría en estos momentos — No hagas eso cariño, no seré capaz de dejarte libre esta noche — Sus dientes se apoderaron sutilmente de mi labio inferior, el que mordía con anterioridad, sus labios succionaron y besaron mandando descargas eléctricas por doquier. Mis pechos subían y bajaban con cada embestida que daba dentro de mi — Dios cariño, eres tan estrecha — su sudorosa frente se apoyó sobre la mía, mientras su embestidas subían de intensidad.

— Edward… — Gemí, enterrando mis uñas en sus hombros — Sigue así, estoy… — no pude seguir hablando ya que sus labios se habían adueñado de los míos nuevamente. El climax estaba a punto de llegar a mí, recorrí su espalda con mis temblorosas manos mientras sentía los espasmos recorrer mi cuerpo, la llama se intensificaba en mi bajo vientre por cada segundo que pasaba.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y toqué el cielo.

_23.41 pm._

— Avenida Wallace 263 — El taxi estacionó con lentitud frente a mi casa. Una débil sonrisa se plasmó en mis labios y le di los cinco dólares que salía el recorrido normalmente — Hoy no cariño, digamos que… olvidé encender el taxímetro — Su arrebatadora sonrisa volvió a aparecer, tomó los cinco dólares de mi mano y los guardó con suma delicadeza entre mis pechos. Sonreí y me acerqué para besar sus labios por última vez.

— Gracias — Murmuré antes de bajarme y abrir el paraguas. Me guiñó uno de sus ojos antes de soltar una pequeña risita.

— Gracias a ti dulzura — Cerró la puerta del copiloto y bajó la ventana lentamente — Ya sabes dónde encontrarme — Y con esas últimas palabras, el taxista de ojos verdes emprendió su marcha. Me quedé parada ahí hasta que su auto desapareció, con un suspiro de resignación caminé hasta la entrada de mi hogar.

Como dicen por ahí, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar.

Cerré el paraguas y lo dejé a un lado mío mientras buscaba las llaves de la puerta en mi bolso y rememoraba inconscientemente lo bizarro de esta noche, cuando finalmente pude dar con ellas no tuve tiempo de abrir, ya que, al levantar la vista la puerta estaba abierta y una persona me sonreía abiertamente al otro lado de la misma.

— Cariño ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas? — Jacob me sonreía comprensivamente, mientras sujetaba la puerta para que yo pasara.

— Oh, uhm, ya sabes… — Con nerviosismo traté de contestarle, mientras centraba mi mirada en mis zapatos y los comenzaba a retirar lentamente, pensando en que decir.

— No importa, el idiota de Newton debe haberte dejado exhausta con tanto trabajo, cielo — Sonreí, mientras terminaba de sacarme los tacones y amarraba la chaqueta contra mi cuerpo.

— Así es cariño, el idiota de _Newton _me dejo _completamente _exhausta — Me acerqué a él y le di un suave beso en los labios, antes de subir la escalera con la misma sonrisa que tenía desde que llegué.

Bueno, tal vez si tenía un novio después de todo.

* * *

~ **H**ola :)

- No soy fan de los one-shot porque me dejan con las ganas de más, pero tenía que hacer esto, en serio XD **Es mi primer puto lemmon ** y me gustaría saber su opinión :D No saben el calvario que pasé escribiéndolo, no podía parar de reír y estoy casi segura, más que segura, de que estoy totalmente roja XD Oh, así que mi intento-de es un pequeño regalo para las pervertidas mayores: **Coona **y** Diana Prenze**, si, porque las dos son unas limoneras de corazón aunque lo nieguen, nadie me dirá lo contrario :B También es para la Toty sé que me molestará en el colegio por esto, pero me arriesgo a subirlo XD

¡Espero les guste!

Lamb :) 


End file.
